Naturalnie Kulturalnie w Londynie
Totalna Porażka: Obłędny Wyścig Odcinek 1 - Naturalnie Kulturalnie w Londynie Przed willą Don: '''Nowy sezon, te same zasady co w Wariackim Wyścigu i wątpię bym musiał je tłumaczyć, ale jednak... 14 par w 10 odcinkach będzie się ścigać do Strefy Luzu, każdy odcinek w innym państwie. W każdym kraju wyeliminujemy przynajmniej jedną parę. '''Chris: '''Będę miał niestety mniejszy udział jako prowadzący w tym sezonie. Stoimy przed tą willą nieprzypadkowo, bo to będzie ich domek letniskowy. '''Don: '''To wszystko w wielkim skrócie, będę dbał o nowe informacje na bieżąco w odcinku. ' Pokój zawodników Ligthning: '''Wszyscy w jednym pokoju. Lightning potrzebuje prywatności! '''Don: '''Nie interesuje mnie to. Przedstawmy pary alfabetycznie '' 'Freddie: '''Ze wszystkich zawodników Totalnej Porażki w historii mam tylko jednego kolegę, na którego widok nie rzygam. '''Scott: '''Dlatego z Freddie'm zapisaliśmy się, by wygrać milion. Nikt nie wie, czy będziemy grać uczciwie. ''Śmieją się, aż Freddie dławi się muchą ' ' Tom: '''By wypromować nasz blog bardziej znaleźliśmy się tutaj ponownie, dojdziemy przynajmniej do finałowej piątki, a podskoczy nam kolejne kilka milionów wyświetleń. '''Jen: '''Wy też możecie wejść na www.modo... '''Don ''(z góry): ''Na reklamy nie pozwalałem. :/ ' ' '''Ennui: '''Kolejny sezon, w którym jesteśmy bez sensu. -_- '''Crimson: '''Taaak. -_- ' ' '''MacArthur: '''Nasza drużyna ma dziesięć razy więcej siły i ambicji niż reszta razem wzięta. '''Sanders: '''Teraz nie pozwolę ci wprowadzić twoich zasad do naszej drużyny. Gramy fair i nie staraj się tego zmieniać. '''MacArthur: '''Zobaczymy. Nie zachowuj się jakby ci na wygranej nie zależało. ' ' '''Zoey: '''To on wymyślił nazwę. -_- '''Ligthning: '''Tak, to byłem ja. Powinienem mieć pierwsze miejsce w wymyślaniu nazw. Shi-bam! '''Zoey: '''Zależało mi na milionie, a reszta zawodników, z którymi miałam kontakt nie mogła. '''Lightning: '''Nie smutaj. ;) ' Don: 'Przedstawienie reszty postaci potem, teraz dzisiejsze wyzwanie. '''David: '''Z mojej pary brakuje Carly! '''Raquelle: '''I nie ma Venice, a ja jestem z nią w drużynie. '''Don: '''Straty w zawodnikach powiadacie? ''Don dostaje telefonicznie jakąś informacje '''Don: '''Zgubiły się w willi. W tym przypadku wasza dwójka stworzy jedną drużynę. '''David: '''W umowie było jasno o drużynach, w których będziemy. '''Don: '''Zastrzegłem sobie prawo do zmian, a teraz wyzwanie. Willa jest kilometr od lotniska Luton na północ od '''Londynu i zwykle tam będziecie rezerwować loty. Dzisiejszym wyzwaniem będzie dotrzeć do lotniska London City w centrum Londynu bez patrzenia na żadne mapy. Macie do dyspozycji metro, autobusy, pociągi miejskie i inne środki transportu. Wszyscy oprócz Davida i Raquelle wybiegają Raquelle: '''Też biegniemy! '''David: '''Czekam na Carly. Muszę ją przekonać, by do mnie wróciła, zwłaszcza po tym, że Cour ujawnił prawdę. '''Raquelle: '''Co z tego, że z tobą chodziłam! Nie rób mi wstydu w międzynarodowej telewizji. '''Stacja metra Luton Łyżwiarze, Matka z Córką i Pechowe Bliźniaki czekają na stacji Josee: 'Nie będę czekać na metro 10 minut! Stracimy czas! ''(robi się czerwona na twarzy) '''<Łyżwiarze> Jacques: 'Josee chyba za bardzo udziela się ta ''rywalizacja. 'Josee: '''Mi? Ja tylko chciałabym dodać, że jak nie wygramy złota to każdy z naszej ekipy filmowej może kupić kamizelki kuloodporne i kamizelki ratunkowe. Kto wie czy nie obudzą się jutro na otwartym morzu. '''Jacques: '''Jednak cofam, z Josee jest wszystko w porządku. '<Łyżwiarze - koniec zwierzenia> Taylor: '''Możesz myśleć trochę ciszej? ''' Kelly: '''Przynajmniej Taylor nie dała opanować się temu programowi. Potrafi odróżnić co jest ważniejsze od wygranej. '''Taylor: '''Liczy się tylko pierwsze miejsce. Wygrana to najważniejszy i jedyny nasz cel tutaj! '''Kelly: '''Tak jak mówiłam... :/ ''' Nadjeżdża metro, Jay i Mickey chcą wsiąść, ale Josee ich odpycha ' '''Mickey: '''Mamy wielkiego pecha. Metro nam odjechało, a następne za pół godziny. '''Jay: '''To już norma, da się przyzwyczaić. ' Mickey: 'Idziemy na autobus. ''Kiedy przyjeżdżają na dworzec autobusowy, odjeżdża autobus do Londynu ze wszystkimi zawodnikami, oprócz tymi, co zostali w willi i tymi co pojechali metrem 'Jay: '''Ehh... '''Mickey: '''Trzeba było zostać na stacji metra. :( W willi zawodników ''Carly i Venice wbiegają zdyszane do pokoju zawodników '''Venice: '''Podobno się spóźniłyśmy. '''Don: '''Wy będziecie Bogate Wariatki, a David i Raquelle to Zdrajcy. ''' Carly&Venice: 'Razem! Przyjaciółki! YAY! ''(piszczą i wrzeszczą) ''' W autobusie z większością drużyn Courtney głośno rozmawia w zatłoczonym autobusie przez telefon Stephanie: '''Zamknij się idiotko, mam dość swoich problemów w związku, bym musiała słuchać twoich. ''' Ryan: 'Było ciężko, ale znaleźliśmy wspólny język i się pogodziliśmy. '''Stephanie: '''Ja podobno byłam zbyt surowa wobec Ryan'a, a on działał mi na nerwy, więc oboje zaprzestaliśmy tego, co robiliśmy źle. '''Ryan: '''I znowu jesteśmy parą. ''Całują się aż spadają wtuleni w siebie na ziemię ''' ' '''Emma: '''Nie można Kitty pozwolić na zbyt wiele, bo będzie powtórka z tego, co robiła wcześniej. Musimy być skupione na rywalizacji. '''Kitty: '''Dlaczego zależy ci, by twoje życie było aż tak nudne? '''Emma: '''Myśl o swoich problemach. ' Cameron: '''Stephanie ma rację, rozmawiasz za głośno. '''Courtney: '''Wszyscy przeciwko mnie! Najlepiej od razu wyrzućcie mnie z autobusu na ulicę, kiedy będzie nadjeżdżała ciężarówka. ''' Courtney: '''Nie powinnam sobie pozwalać na zbędne emocje. '''Cameron: '''Po tym jak Courtney zaproponowała mi udział w tym programie, wiedzieliśmy, że nasza inteligencja i doświadczenie nam pomoże. '''Courtney: '''Skoro już tu jesteś powiem ci prawdę... wiesz, że Scott mnie rzucił, a ja chciałam wziąć udział w tym programie tylko dlatego, by był zazdrosny. '''Cameron: '''CO!? ''' Owen: '''My nie będziemy mieć żadnych problemów i nie będziemy się kłócić, nie? '''Noah: '''Taa, super. -_- ''' Noah: Owen się nigdy nie zmieni, a ja żałuję, że się zgłosiłem. Owen: '''Noah też się nigdy nie zmieni, ale trzeba się dobrze bawić i na końcu wygrać milion. ''' Ostatnia drużyna wychodzi z willi Bogate Wariatki i Zdrajcy opuszczają willę Carly: '''Idziemy na metro? '''David: '''Tak. ''' David: '''Carly i Venice nie mogą odpaść. '''Raquelle: '''Będziemy ich ratować przed eliminacją aż do finału. W każdej chwili mogę zrezygnować. '''David: '''Nie zrobisz tego, bo zależy ci na tym milionie i jesteś bardziej chciwa niż reszta zawodników razem wziętych. ''' Przed London City Airport Don: '''Wszyscy zawodnicy kierują się tutaj. W końcu zacznie się normalny odcinek, bo skończyły się przedstawienia wszystkich par. ''W metrze'' Matka z Córką i Łyżwiarze 'Jacques: '''Już będzie końcowy przystanek. '''Josee: '''I zaczniemy sezon od złota! '''Taylor: '''Całą drogę gadaliście to samo. ''Metro kończy przebieg obok London Bridge 'Kelly: '''Bierzemy taksówkę! '''Taylor: '''Tak, ale udawajmy, że to mój pomysł. ''Obie pary dojeżdżają na lotnisko '''Don: '''Zarezerwujcie bilety do Bergen '''w Norwegii. Zdrajcy, Bogate Wariatki i Pechowi Bliźniacy dotarli na lotnisko Jay: '''Byliśmy ostatnią trójką, która wystartowała, ale poczekaliśmy na metro i okazało się, że to wy jechaliście na około. '''Josee: '''I tak byliście za nami. ''Na lotnisko dobiega pozostałe 9 drużyn''' '''Kobieta: '''Na pierwszy lot przed chwilą wykupiono ostatnie 10 miejsc, na drugi zostało też 10 miejsc, a na trzeci 8 miejsc. '''Tom: '''Jen, po co nalegałaś na ten sklep z butami? '''Jen: '''Sorki. ''Don pojawia się przed checking'iem '''Don: '''Popatrzmy na ekran... '''Don: '''Myślę, że ta tabelka jasno wszystko tłumaczy. '''Chris: '''W następnym odcinku Norwegia. Zostańcie z nami w Totalnej Porażce: Obłędnym Wyścigu! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Obłędny Wyścig - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503